406:The Donna Adventures of High School Musical
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna and the gang reenact their own version of the hit movie, "High School Musical" where they remix it in their version.
1. What Team Wildcats

All of Donna's closest school friends were gathered at the Solo. They were enjoying some snacks she placed out and watching the High School Musical 3 finale. Donna came in and turned off the tv "Anyone know the hit film, "High School Musical."?" asked Donna.

Everyone looked at each other in excitement, "We were just watching the third movie" Aiden shouted,

"Wanna know what's cool," Michael said, "Mia sounds just like Ashley Tisdale"

"Quiet Harrison" shouted Mia.

"Anyway," Donna said, "I thought I we could do an activity for all of us to do."

She explained that their going to reenact High School Musical 1, just as long as they finish their homework, "My mom works at the costume store as a clerk and she let us borrow a few of their costumes." Donna continued.

She showed them the cast list.

Cast

Donna-Gabby Monihan

Caleb-Chad Danforth

Michael-Troy Bolton

Emma-Taylor McKessie

Aiden-Principal Matsui

Maria- Miss. Darbus

Mia-Sharpay Evans

Sydney-Kelsi Nielsen, cheerleader.

Payton- Ms. Falstaff, cheerleader.

Luis- Cello player.

Morgan-Brec Bassinger

Frank- Basketball boy.

Myra- Decathalon announcer.

Nishan-Jason Cross

Sakura-Opera singer.

Ezra-Zeke Baylor/Weird singer 2

Koh-Martha Cox

Wes- Ryan Evans

Autumn-Weird singer.

Julian-Off Key singer.

Lea Solo-Mrs. Monihan

Ben Solo-Coach Bolton.

Rocket- Janitor.

"Why don't I play Zeke?" Caleb asked, "I look like him."

"I know," Donna replied, "But you're the sporty type."

"Okay," Caleb replied,

Donna told everyone to go to the backyard and work on a few lines while she and Rocket talk, "I'm cast as a janitor?" Rocket asked angrily.

"They need to clean up around the place," Donna answered,

"This is just like Lonely Blade IV" Rocket recalled, "And I thought you hate Mia and Maria."

"I do," Donna replied, "But I let them keep the dresses I made for them in the finale if they play the parts."

"Fine Kiddo." Rocket groaned.

"I AM GROOT(What do I get to do?)" Groot asked.

"You get to enjoy the film." Donna replied, "Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic"

She summoned the costumes, sports equipment, and other musical stuff and placed them outside. Emma was the only one who noticed. "Let's get this show on the road!" shouted Donna.

For the past 4 weeks, they worked on the filming, the singing, the dancing, and the video editing and finally. Michael uploaded their video to Viewtube. At a meeting room in the Rosewood Public Library, Donna gave promotion to show the reenactment to them. The place was crowded with the cast and a group of children who loved High School Musical, "Alright kids!" Donna announced, "Get ready to sing, cheer, and shoot for our version of High School Musical. What team?"

"WILDCATS!" shouted the audience.

"What team?" Donna asked.

"WILDCATS!" shouted the audience.

"What team?" Donna asked.

"WILDCATS!" shouted the audience. "Get your head in the game!"


	2. Start of Something New

**It was New Years Eve at The Tipton in New York City, there was a Teen Party going on and everyone was having a good time. Except for two people. One was a brunette boy who was part of his school's basketball team, the other was a girl who is very studious.**

"Okay folks" **shouted Mr. Moseby,** "It's time for another song to go on and who's going to sing now."

 **The lights were going around when they spotted to the two non-party goers. They refused to go up, but everyone insisted that they should sing. Onstage, they started to sing.**

 _Living in my own world_

 _Didn't understand_

 _That anything can happen_

 _When you take a chance_

 _I never believed in What I couldn't see_

 _I never opened my heart (Oh)_

 _To all the possibilities_

 _I know that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way and right here tonight_

 _This could be the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you (oh)_

 _And now looking in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

 _The start of something new_

 _Now who'd have ever thought that_

 _We'd both be here tonight_

 _And the world looks so much brighter_

 _With you by my side_

 _I know that something has changed_

 _Never felt this way_

 _I know it for real_

 _This could be the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you (oh)_

 _And now looking in your eyes_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new_

 _I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me_

 _I didn't know it before_

 _But now it's easy to see_

 _It's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart_

 _That it's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you_

 _And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart_

 _The start of something new (The start of something new)_

 _The start of something new_

 **The place was bursting with applause for the two singers,** "Troy" **greeted the boy**

"Gabby" **greeted the girl.**

 **Later, they were getting to know each other a little bit more. Gabby sings, but only in church choir and Troy normally sings in the shower.**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

 **Fireworks went off, so did Gabby. Troy began to wonder if he'll ever see her again.**

 **1 week later, the students of East High were coming back, including their champion, "TROY" shouted his best bud, "Chad"**

"Happy New Year, Man!" **shouted Michael.**

"Happy Wildcat New Year" **smiled Chad,** "Only 2 weeks til the game with West High."

 **Chad saw Troy's long face,** "Sorry bud," **Troy said,** "I can't stop thinking about a girl I met in New York."

 **Little did he knew, is that Gabby just transferred to East High and is hoping to meet people. It was there she entered her new homeroom, "Miss. Maria Darbus". She bumped into Rocket the Janitor, "** Watch it Kiddo" **he shouted** , "I just mopped the floor!"

"I just hope I don't move again," **Gabby said to herself.**

 **As she sat down, she saw a familiar face. Troy and Gabby were both shocked that they go to the same school.**

"Listen up everyone" shouted Miss. Darbus, "I'm looking for volunteers to help out with set design after school today."

"Of course mwa would do it" Sharpay replied, "Just as long as I don't break a nail."

"Me too Sis" Ryan replied.

 **After class, Sharpay saw Gabby's face and decided to look up about her. In the library's computer lab, she found out that she's a Decathlon Champ and she decided to keep her from stealing Sharpay's thunder.**

 **Meanwhile, Gabby was working on a little decathlon studies when Taylor saw her. There she decided to let Gabby be on their team.**


End file.
